LateNight Call
by kaesaku
Summary: A phone conversation between two of my favorite characters. A bit weird, though. Oh, and it's yaoi, by the way. [RuMitRu]


**Warning: This contains yaoi. As in, male to male stuffs..

**I think Mitsui looks better with Rukawa.. Heehee.. ^_^

**Standard disclaimers apply.

**Late-Night Call**

(A bit weird. Hope you can bear with it..)  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"'Lo."  
  
"..."  
  
"'Elooo?"  
  
"Anou, can I talk with Mitsui-sempai, please?"  
  
"Speaking. Who's this?"  
  
"Uh, it's Rukawa."  
  
"Rukawa?! What a surprise! So, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, I... just want to ask... if..."  
  
Beep.  
  
"Hold on. Someone's on the other line."  
  
Sigh.  
  
After a while...  
  
"Hello, Rukawa? Still there?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Sorry, I got kinda long with that one."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
Oops. Slip of the tongue.  
  
"Huh? That? A classmate of mine."  
  
"Girl or guy?"  
  
Damn this tongue.  
  
"A... girl. Why the sudden interest?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Shrugs.  
  
"Oh, what were you saying before we were interrupted?"  
  
"i just wanted to know if... well, if you're doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow? Hmm..."  
  
Kami, that sounds good.  
  
"I don't think so. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to-"  
  
Beep.  
  
"Hold on. Another call."  
  
Crap.  
  
Who the fuck is it now?  
  
"I'm back. My girl classmates sure picked the right time to call. Sheesh."  
  
Sarcasm.  
  
Is that good?  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Well, would you like to play one-on-one with me tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Short, blunt answer.  
  
Is that good?  
  
"Around what time?"  
  
"Time? Oh, uhm, around 9?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Silence.  
  
Does that mean he wants to hang up?  
  
"So..."  
  
Kami-sama. I think he wants to hang up already.  
  
What should I say?  
  
Think, Rukawa, think.  
  
"Sempai."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... I want to talk to you."  
  
Great.  
  
"You are talking to me, Rukawa."  
  
Just great.  
  
"Am I bothering you? Because if I am-"  
  
"No, Rukawa. You're not bothering me."  
  
Good or bad?  
  
Silence.  
  
Crap. Think of something.  
  
"I-" "Well-"  
  
"Okay, you go first."  
  
He seems amused.  
  
"No, you go first, sempai. You're older."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first. Looks like our conversation will not progress if you do the leading."  
  
"Ahou."  
  
"Hahaha... Jodan, Rukawa."  
  
He laughed.  
  
Shit, he laughed.  
  
That's definitely good, right?  
  
"Fine. I'll talk first."  
  
Definitely good because I'm initiating the talking now.  
  
"Now, that's more like it."  
  
"But you have to listen carefully, because I'll say this quickly and I'll say it once."  
  
"Ookay..."  
  
Opportunity.  
  
I just have to do this now.  
  
Deep breath.  
  
"I'm waiting, Rukawa..."  
  
No turning back.  
  
"Ru... ka... wa..."  
  
Now is the time.  
  
"Ai-aishteru."  
  
"..."  
  
Silence.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
I blew this one.  
  
Big time.  
  
"Damn it, Rukawa!"  
  
Crap.  
  
He's mad.  
  
He's gone insane.  
  
He hates me.  
  
He DEFINITELY hates me.  
  
"You ruined the moment! I was about to say that, you know..."  
  
What the-  
  
"Rukawa?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Still there?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh. Good."  
  
Did he...  
  
Did he just said what I thought he said?  
  
Hallucination.  
  
A dream.  
  
Definitely not real.  
  
"Sempai, did you..."  
  
"Hai, I said that."  
  
"If this is a joke, it's not funny..."  
  
"Nani?! First time I've admitted I'm in love with someone and it's mistaken as a joke?!"  
  
Love?  
  
He said love.  
  
Hisashi Mitsui said love.  
  
And I think he's referring to me.  
  
"Well, you said it, too, but I didn't question it, did I?"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"I believed you instantly, so why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because I thought it was impossible."  
  
"Huh? Impossible?"  
  
"For you to love me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Baka Rukawa."  
  
Seems like he's smiling.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And you didn't actually said it. You just referred to what I said. So, technically, I was the only one who admitted it."  
  
"Hmm... I see... So, you want me to say it, huh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You want to hear it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Laughter.  
  
I love his laugh.  
  
"Okay. Aishteru, Rukawa."  
  
Heaven.  
  
This must be heaven.  
  
Not a hallucination.  
  
Not a dream.  
  
This is for real.  
  
I never thought it was possible.  
  
"Rukawa? Rukawa? Rukawa, still there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Crap! Did you faint or something?!"  
  
"Rukawa, answer me!"  
  
Oh boy.  
  
"Rukawa, are you sleeping already? Because if you are, I'll hang up the phone..."  
  
"Rukawa?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"What do I do now?!"  
  
A knock.  
  
Two knocks.  
  
"Now, who will be knocking at a time like this..."  
  
The door swung open.  
  
Just gotta do this in person.  
  
"Rukawa, what the-"  
  
"Aishteru, sempai."  
  
He smiled.  
  
Just gotta see that in person.  
  
"Come here."  
  
I obliged.  
  
Not that I'm not willing.  
  
He lessen the gap between us.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
His lips touched mine.  
  
Fireworks, butterflies, falling sakura flowers...  
  
Peter Pan said, 'Think of a happy thought, so you can fly.'  
  
Why think of it, when I can feel it?  
  
I am flying.  
  
-owari-  
  
**kaesaku:** i know, i know.. weird fic. i don't know where i got the idea.. it just kinda popped up. probably from boredom or something.. nway. sank yu for reading minna-san! ja! ;)  
  
**Oh yeah, I got the Peter Pan thing from a text quote a long, looong time ago. ;) ****

**can also be found at Slam Dunk Babble Club  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
